dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa vs Powergirl
Two beautiful busty female heroes battle it out! Tifa the beauty of avalanche vs the cousin of superman. Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7EVCuK7ZqM) Location: Random ass citu Tifa was walking around in the city looking for a particular person, word around the block says a blonde women in a red cape is an alien and was responsible for destroying a nearby city to smithereens. As Tifa walks among a crowd of people she looks to the sky to see a flying figure above the city. She calls out to the figure and when it descended to the ground Tifa knew she found the person she was looking for. Power Girl: Yes you called? Tifa: A little birdie told me that a blonde-haired red-caped women destroyed a neighboring city. And I believe I found that person. Power Girl was shocked to hear this, it must of been Kara that destroyed the city in a rampage. Power Girl: Y-you've mistaken me for someone else. Tifa: Don't feed me any of your lies I see right through you! (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btHMMDz27hw) Tifa then put her fists up and got ready to fight. Power Girl: Well I suppose I can't change your mind. Power Girl then descends onto the ground to fight her adversary. HERE WE GO!!! Both girls ran up to each other and traded blows with one another, Power Girl broke the struggle by punching Tifa in the gut and kicking her back. Tifa ran towards her adversary but she was surprised when her opponent could shoot lasers from her eyes, this caught Tifa a bit off guard but she quickly slid under the attack and uppercutted her opponent. Tifa grabbed Power Girl by the leg and slammed her into the streets and drop kicked her into a wall. Tifa then fired projectiles at Power Girl who avoided them by flying upward, Power Girl then fired her eye beams expecting Tifa to dodge them. As expected her adversary had done just that. This gave Power Girl the chance to fly towards her opponent and slammed her into the ground and then comboed her opponent, Power Girl finished her combo by slamming Tifa into the ground Android 16 style. Tifa got up from the attack and was a bit dizzy from it. Power Girl decided to finish Tifa off but her adversary quickly retaliated by quickly getting out of the way and attempted to kick Power Girl in the face. But she caught the attack which left her open to fiery kick to the gut sending Power Girl hurling into a car. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaVjR-Br0U8) Tifa noticed that her opponent was shocked from the attack and decided to up the ante, "So your weakness is magic?" Tifa then pulled out the Premium Hearts, "Lets kick it up a notch!". Both ran at each other trading blows, but Power Girl noticed that with each hit her opponent is getting stronger. Tifa then punched her adversary in the gut with a lightning infused punch and repeatedly punched her before sending Power Girl into a wall. Tifa then ran in pursue of her opponent. Backed into a corner Power Girl used her super breath to try and freeze her opponent in place, but it seemed to have no effect on her, and left her open to getting punched in the gut making Power Girl cough off blood. (Cut Music) Time seemed to slow down for Power Girl, backed into a corner, her opponent getting stronger than her and having magic, worst of all the sun seemed to be going down. Power Girl refused to see the sun going down, she refused to go down not at full power, it doesn't end here! (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxvfieTkARI) Power Girl powered through the punch in the gut, she grabbed both Tifa's arms and flew her through several buildings and heading towards the sun. After ending up in a field of grass Power Girl threw her opponent to the ground before flying up to the sky. Tifa tried to knock her opponent out of the sky by firing magic at her. Tifa then noticed that her adversary was flying back down towards her at a much faster rate then before. Tifa tried to get out of the way but Power Girl was too fast and got sent flying in the distance with Power Girl following. Power Girl grabbed Tifa's face and slammed it into the ground below them, she followed this up with a heavy punch to the gut. Power Girl then used her Heat Vision to attack at Tifa's left arm, the attack was successful causing the ribbon to break off of Tifa's arm. Tifa was having trouble getting, for her limits her being broken so she decided to take off her Premium Hearts and activated her limit breaks, "Breaking my Limits!". Both girls ran at each other, Power Girl blocked a series of punches before being somersaulted into the air. Power Girl dodged a water kick which left her open to being grappled by Tifa and Meteordrived. Tifa followed by with a Dolphin Blow and then with the Meteor Strike creating an explosion when Power Girl hit the floor. As Power Girl was recovering from the last attack she saw that her opponent was charging one final attack which she assumed was her strongest attack. Tifa lunged with her fist heading straight first into her opponent, Power Girl retaliated by freezing her opponent in place and this time it was successful. Tifa was frozen completely in place. Power Girl finished her opponent by uppercutting Tifa's gut and shattering her from the stomach up to pieces. Power Girl stood over her adversary triumphant DBX! Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Slantheman Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music